Recently, the frequency of use of ink-jet recording apparatuses has been increasing in the fields of commercial printing and office printing with an improvement in image quality and an increase in recording rate. The inks for ink-jet recording used in these fields are required to show high performance, such as high storage stability and high discharge stability of the inks and high abrasion resistance of images. In order to achieve these requirements, inks containing polymer particles have been investigated (PTLs 1 to 4). PTL 1 describes an ink containing a pigment and polymer particles prepared by emulsion polymerization of a monomer having an ethylene unsaturated bond in the presence of a reactive surfactant. PTL 2 describes an ink containing a coloring agent and polymer particles having a reactive surfactant bonded to the surfaces and crosslinking. PTL 3 describes an ink containing polymer particles prepared by emulsion polymerization of a monomer having one ethylene unsaturated bond in each molecule and a monomer having two ethylene unsaturated bonds in each molecule in the presence of a reactive surfactant. PTL 4 describes an ink containing core-shell type polymer particles.